Bersebelahan
by garekinclong
Summary: Enam hari duduk bersebelahan dalam rangka Ulangan Mid Semester Gasal; Kise Ryouta mencoba melakukan pendekatan pada 'senpai' yang sudah lama ia taksir.—KiKasa. Note/Warning di dalam.


Kise sempat tercengang membaca kartu test yang tertempel di meja sebelahnya—sebagai penanda bahwa pelajar tersebut harus duduk di sana.

 _Kasamatsu Yukio. 2B10._

Ya, Kasamatsu Yukio.

 _Senpai_ yang sudah lama ditaksir Kise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Bersebelahan ]**

 **Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko's Basketball** owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **this fic** by garekinclong

 **note/warning** : mengandung hint homo (atau udah homo?). KiKasa. AU Kise belum masuk klub basket, bukan modified canon. Alay, serius. Mungkin OOC. Typo.

Oh ya. Banyak bahasa fangirl. Atau bahasa 'gue-girang-because-senpai've-noticed-me-already'.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

SMA Kaijou. Sudah enam bulan semenjak Kise Ryota, siswa murid kelas 1, memasuki dan beradaptasi di sekolah ini.

Dan kini, saatnya penentuan nilai raport sebelum libur panjang datang.

Ulangan Mid Semester Gasal berlangsung selama seminggu, dan menggunakan semua ruang kelas sebagai tempat ujian.

Fornya antara lain; setiap satu kelas dihuni dua puluh peserta Mid, dua pengawas, setiap bangku terdapat dua peserta berbeda angkatan—bisa murid kelas 1 dengan murid kelas 2, bisa murid kelas 2 dengan murid kelas 3.

Hari Sabtu sebelum dua hari kemudian Mid dimulai, Kise dan teman-teman sekelasnya, 1B, mencari ruangan mereka. Dan masing-masing mencari nama mereka yang tertera pada meja.

" _Yossha_! Aku pojok-belakang!"

"Duh, kok depan. Ga bisa _ngepek_ **[1]** , nih..."

"Kok aku tengah-depan. Kok bisa. Tuhan, kenapa."

"YEAAH! Sebelahku _senpai_ yang gabung Klub _Cheerleader_! Bisa pedekate, ihir."

Sementara teman-temannya berteriak girang dan frustasi dengan sedikit bumbu dramatis, Kise malah terdiam membisu menatap nanar kartu peserta ujian yang ada di samping bangkunya.

Terjadilah pertengkaran batin.

' _Kenapa_?'

' _Kenapa, Tuhan_?'—Yang ini mirip temannya yang sedang frustasi tadi karena duduk di tempat strategis untuk direcoki pengawas; tengah-depan.

' _Kenapakenapakenapakenapakenapa_ —'

 **Plok**. Sebuah telapak tangan melayang dan mendarat tepat di bahu kanan Kise.

"Kise, kamu kenapa? Kok diam? Biasanya juga ribut..." Ujar temannya mengetahui kejanggalan sikap Kise. Kalau misalnya ada gadis di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan _fujo_ , mungkin sudah berteriak nyaring dan lantang—mungkin gedung sekolah sudah runtuh duluan sebelum sempat para murid ujian.

Perlahan, Kise menoleh.

Apa yang dilihat temannya adalah Kise dengan wajah mengumpat rasa senang dan berlinang air mata.

"GUE. SENENG. BANGET. ANJIR."

Detik kemudian dimana Kise mengguncang-guncang kerah temannya, berteriak seperti babi liar, dan tak mengindahkan keadaan temannya yang sudah mulai berbusa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH _SENPAAAAAAAAI_!"

Tingkat kegilaan Kise naik satu tangga. Yang lain malah menjaga jarak, tak berani menolong korban guncangan atas pelampiasan Kise. Yang sudah benar-benar berbusa dan hampir sekarat.

Setelahnya, Kise menyiapkan strategi agar dapat lebih dekat dengan _senpai_ nya pasca ujian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Senin, Hari Pertama Ulangan Mid Semester.]**

* * *

Kise sengaja bangun pagi dan berangkat tiga puluh menit lebih awal sebelum ujian dimulai. Bahkan ia memakai parfum yang diyakini campuran guna-guna untuk menarik perhatian _senpai_ -nya.

 _Nggak_. Canda.

Seperti yang diharapkan, sekolah masih sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang berangkat pada jam-jam segini—kemungkinan mereka anak teladan yang rajin bangun pagi tanpa perlu alasan. Tidak seperti Kise.

Yah, mengenai ketertarikan Kise pada Kasamatsu, patut dipertanyakan.

Kise kagum hanya karena Kasamatsu kapten di Klub Basket. Dan rasa kagum itu lama-lama berubah menjadi suka.

Hanya karena basket.

Dan setiap pergerakan Kasamatsu—entah _lay up_ atau _shoot_ biasa kala latihan sendirian, selalu terekam jelas dan teringat di benaknya. Juga teriakan-teriakan _fanboy_ dalam batin yang kerap mengiringi semua pergerakan itu.

' _IH KASAMATSU-_ SENPAI _UNYU BINGID TRUS KETEKNYA BASAH DUH SINI MAS SAYA SIAP NGELAPIN KAMU AAAAAA DIA LONCAT PAKE KAKI KANAN DULU YAAMPUN BAROKAH SEKALI UUUUUUU DIA BERNAFAS PAKE IDUNG A,A,A,A,A,A,'_

Kise terkikik malu karena mengingatnya.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Kise senantiasa menunggu kedatangan _senpai_ dengan membaca materi pelajaran, walaupun pikirannya terfokus oleh _senpai_ tersebut.

( _Reminder alert_ : Jangan tiru Kise.)

Hingga semua peserta sudah datang dan hampir memenuhi ruang ujian, sang _senpai_ belum juga datang.

Kise merengut.

"Lho, kok, _senpai_ belum datang... Apa lagi sakit, ya?" Bibir bawahnya digigit, khawatir.

Pengawas sudah datang, dan si _senpai_ masih juga belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Kise benar-benar yakin bahwa ia sedang sakit atau berhalangan masuk.

Semangat mengerjakan soal si kuning meredup. Layaknya hidup tanpa tujuan. Layaknya sekolah tanpa membawa buku catatan. (Lain halnya jika membawa tablet atau ponsel, tidak perlu menyalinnya ke buku karena tinggal sekali potret saja bisa.)

Hingga pintu ruangan terbuka—menampilkan sosok manusia garang dan helai hitamnya.

"Hm... Kasamatsu Yukio, ya?" Tanya salah satu pengawas.

Saat itu juga, semangat hidup Kise bangkit.

' _SENPAI!_ '

"Maaf, _sensei_. Saya terlambat."

"Untung belum lima menit. Sana duduk."

Entah kenapa, kalimat barusan seperti seorang bocah menjatuhkan makanannya dan memungutnya kembali karena belum lima menit jatuh, dan masih bisa dimakan.

"Tempat duduk saya dimana, _sensei_?"

Spontan, tangan kanan Kise terangkat dan melambai-lambai berulang kali. "DI SEBELAHKU, _SENPAI_!"

Satu kelas hening. Teman sekelas Kise menutup wajah, malu.

' _Mimpi apa aku punya teman macam kamu,_ ' batin mereka.

"Oh. Di sana."

Dan berkat itu, Kasamatsu menatap ujung rambut Kise (hanya ujung) sebagai _pewanti_ **[2]** tempat duduknya. Seiring Kasamatsu melangkahkan kaki mendekat, Kise teriak bahagia. Dalam batin lagi, tentunya.

Pantat Kasamatsu sukses mendarat di kursi. Membuat Kise berdecak kagum dan hampir keceplosan berkata, 'aw, zekzi.'

Kise berdeham. "Hai, _senpai_."

"...Hai."

"Namaku Kise Ryota, cowok paling ganteng satu komplek. _Senpai_ namanya siapa, ya?"— _plis_ , _deh_ , Kise. _Senpai_ yang tiap hari kausebut namanya, masa tanya lagi?

"Lihat saja kartu pesertaku."

Kise modus. Mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, dengan maksud melihat kartu peserta Kasamatsu. Padahal, Kise ingin mencium aroma maskulin si pujaan hati.

' _AMPUN BAUNYA COWOK BANGET_.'

Emangnya kayak kamu, pakai parfum aroma melati? Disangka mayat hidup tahu rasa.

"Ooh... Kasamatsu Yukio... Nama yang bagus!"

"Oh? Terima kasih. Namamu juga bagus."

Kise teriak alay, ' _KASAMATSU-_ SENPAI _MUJI AKU! DIA MUJI AKU AAAAAA! MAMA AKU MAU BROJOL SEKARANG MAMAAAAA!_ '

Begitulah. Hari pertama dilewati dengan sukses.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Selasa, Hari Kedua Ulangan Mid Semester]**

* * *

Lagi. Kasamatsu datang terlambat.

Kise sudah mencatat baik-baik kebiasaan Kasamatsu, baru sampai lima menit sesudah bel ujian dibunyikan.

Oke. _Senpai_ nya yang satu ini memang... **telad** an. Atau ada alasan lain dibalik keterlambatannya?

"Hai, _senpai_." Seperti kemarin, Kise menyapa dengan tatapan lembut. Dan hanya disahut gumaman.

LJK sudah dibagi. Semuanya khusyuk menuliskan nama, nomor peserta, dan lain-lain.

Tidak bagi Kasamatsu.

"Ah, kenapa harus lupa," Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, ke arah Kise. " _Kouhai_ , pinjam pensil."

Kise berhenti menulis.

"A-Apa? Kasamatsu- _senpai_ pinjam apa?"

"Pensil."

"P-P-Pensil?"

"Kau ini budek atau apa."

Kise bahagia kuadrat. Kasamatsu meminjam salah satu barangnya!

Dengan segera, Kise memilih pensil yang menurutnya jika mengerjakan dengan itu, maka ia akan beruntung. Hmm, tidak seperti pensil milik temannya di kelas sebelah, si dukun hijau.

"I-Ini, _senpai_ ," Kise menyerahkannya dengan tangan bergetar hebat.

"Uh, terima kasih."

' _SENPAI NGUCAPIN MAKASIH? AAAAAAAAAA!_ '

Dan selama mengerjakan, rona wajah Kise bagai kepiting yang sudah direbus, malah direbus lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Rabu, Hari Ketiga Ulangan Mid Semester]**

* * *

Di sela-sela waktu mengerjakan soal, Kise melirik ke samping dalam dalih menuntaskan rasa penasaran akan 'senpai _sekarang lagi ngapain, ya_ '.

Dan yang ia dapat: Kasamatsu menggambar bola basket di lembar kertas buram yang seharusnya dijadikan tempat menghitung.

" _Senpai_ , _senpai_. _Senpai_ jago olahraga apa?"

Berbisik pelan, Kise mencoba menarik perhatian Kasamatsu yang tengah bosan. Yep, Kasamatsu mendengarnya dan menyahut pelan pula,

"Basket. Kenapa?"

Bohong _banget_ kalau Kise tidak tahu. Serius. Tapi, dengan wajah penuh senyum untuk mengkamuflasekan wajah 'udah tahu, kok', Kise mencoba memuji, "Badan _senpai_ keker gitu kirain kan jago _rugby_."

—Atau lebih tepatnya gurauan yang basi.

"Ngaco ya, dasar," Kasamatsu menukikkan kedua alis tebalnya sembari mendengus, menanggapi adik kelasnya yang tidak jelas.

Kise pun tidak mau percakapan basa-basi ini berakhir.

" _Senpai_ , _senpai_ ," panggilnya, sedikit dibarengi lambaian tangan.

Tanda perempatan yang identik dengan marah secara simbolik menyembul kecil di pipi Kasamatsu, "Apalagi."

"Ajarin aku basket dong."

Tanda perempatan tersebut semakin membesar, "...kau ini _kouhai_ macam apa. Kan masih Mid."

"Ayo dong, _senpaai_!" Ujung jari Kise men _toel-toel_ lengan Kasamatsu, sedikit dibumbui suara melas khas orang yang sedang memaksa—walau Kise sendiri juga sedang memaksa.

"Diem ah—"

" **Pemilik nomor peserta 1B14 dan 2B10. Harap diam selama masih di dalam ruangan.** "

Kise kehilangan kesempatan ber _kepo_ ria dengan _senpai_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Kamis, Hari Keempat Ulangan Mid Semester]**

* * *

Karma pasti berlaku.

Kise pernah merendahkan _senpai_ tersayangnya hanya karena sang _senpai_ selalu datang terlambat. Kise bahkan mengecap _senpai_ nya 'kerbau tampan'. (Harap-harap cemas kalau Kasamatsu mengetahui hal ini. Bisa saja akhir hidup Kise ada di tangan Kasamatsu.)

Dan sekarang, yang tengah Kise lakukan adalah...

Lari _sprint_ dari terminal sampai sekolah dengan celana yang ditekuk sampai lutut dan _unidentified face_.

 **TOK TOK**

Kise membuka pintu dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak teratur. Ia sangat yakin banyak pasang mata yang takjub—atau matabelo—melihatnya dalam kondisi kacau balau.

"P-Pak, ma-maaf, haah—" Hidung mancungnya mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian dihembuskan melewati mulut, "maaf saya terlambat."

"Kamu Kise Ryouta yang narsis itu, ya?"

Kise tersedak angin.

"Err," _iyain aja, deh,_ batinnya menggerutu, "iya? Iya. Mungkin. Haha."

"Anak saya ngefans sama kamu, lho." Sang guru pengawas tersenyum lebar dan dapat terlihat potongan jengkol menyempil di antara rentetan gigi.

"Ohh, haha, terima kasih," _ini dibolehin duduk, nggak, sih. Apa harus muji anaknya dulu,_ Kise yang mulai tenang menjadi bingung, "anak bapak pasti cantik. Salam buat anak bapak, ya. Saya boleh duduk?"

"Ahh, baik, baik. Lembar LJK dan lain-lain sudah di meja. Selamat mengerjakan, ya, nak," Sang guru pengawas mengangguk, mempersilahkan Kise untuk duduk.

Saat Kise hampir berlalu dari hadapan sang pengawas, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar celetukan si guru, "Anak saya cowok, ngomong-ngomong."

Satu kelas menahan nafas; terkesiap.

(Apalagi Kise yang mendengarnya.)

Pantat Kise mendarat bebas di atas kursi kayu yang dapat membuat keram apabila betah duduk di atasnya lebih dari 7 jam. Ia tidak bisa melirik _senpai_ yang duduk di sebelahnya. Perasaan malu sudah membabat habis rasa percaya diri yang sehari-hari sudah mengalir dalam darahnya.

' _Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau_ senpai _memandangiku_ ,' Kise gugup. Tangannya mulai mengisi data diri, di samping sudut matanya merasa ada sepasang mata yang meliriknya.

Perlahan wajah Kise memerah.

Dalam setengah jam ke depan, Kise sudah menjawab dua puluh soal yang ia yakini benar (dan jawaban bergantung kepada si pembuat soal, pastinya). Kise masih merasa Kasamatsu sesekali melihatnya.

Jujur, si pirang ini terganggu. Denyut jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya!

" _S-Senpai_ ," bisik Kise walau matanya masih memandang soal.

"Hm?"

"Maaf kalau geer, tapi— _senpai_ memandangiku sedari tadi?"

Kise harap-harap cemas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau ia mendapat jawaban ya, bisa dipastikan atap sekolah akan bolong karena Kise dapat terbang dengan gembira yang dapat terjadi kapan saja. Kalau tidak, hal memalukan dalam kehidupan seorang Kise Ryouta akan bertambah.

"Entah," Dari suaranya, Kise mendengar intonasi berat Kasamatsu.

"Ma-maaf sudah bertanya," _entah itu jawaban macam apa,_ Senpai _!?_

"—Kau tahu, Kise. Digemari seorang laki-laki itu wajar. Jadi jangan merasa malu akan hal itu. Kau—kudengar—memiliki bakat di bidang non-akademik, 'kan? Mungkin saja dia penggemarmu dalam hal itu,"

Kata-kata bijak Kasamatsu terserap ke dalam hati rapuh Kise. Meresap, melebur, dan menjadi satu. Kise akan mengingat kata-kata ini sebagai penyemangat hidup.

Walau sebenarnya yang ia cemaskan bukan hal itu.

"T-Terima kasih?" Kise mengulum cengiran bahagia.

"Oke."

Kalau dipikir, Kise belum mengenal Kasamatsu luar-dalam. Ia awalnya hanya mengagumi Kasamatsu seperti yang ia alami saat ini.

Kise, walaupun terkejut mendengar di antara fans fanatiknya ada yang laki-laki (ia yakin semuanya perempuan, sebenarnya), tapi ia tidak merasa 'aneh'.

Bagaimana dengan Kasamatsu? Apa responsi Kasamatsu akan sama dengannya?

Pertanyaan itu tersemat dengan jarum pentul imajiner dalam pikiran Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Jumat, Hari Kelima Mid Semester ]**

* * *

Hari kelima. Sehari sebelum kebersamaan Kise dan Kasamatsu berakhir.

Tidak seperti kemarin, Kise sudah datang dengan damai, rapi, dan tidak terburu-buru. Parfum maskulin yang kemarin lupa dipakai sudah bersatu dengan bau laki-lakinya.

"Kise, kemarin kamu malu-maluin aja," teman A menepuk bahu Kise yang sudah duduk di tempatnya, dengan maksud basa-basi sebelum mengerjakan tes.

"Kamu saja malu, apalagi aku," Kise tertawa garing. Tapi kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Eh, yang mana dulu?"

"Datang terlambat dengan keringat yang meluncur bebas di tiap pori-pori wajahmu. Oke, itu biasa sebenarnya. Kemudian, bercakap-cakap dengan pengawas. Mana anaknya pengawas itu cowok, dan penggemarmu pula!" teman B tertawa keras. Kise mengerucutkan bibir, "yang mana lagi selain hal-hal tadi?"

"Tapi kata Kasamatsu- _senpai_ itu bukan hal yang memalukan. Aku yakin, kalian juga sebenarnya penggemarku, 'kan? Aku tampan, keren, mancung, dan punya perut _sixpack_ ," Kise menyentuh ujung dagunya sendiri dan menatap teman-temannya dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

"Ya, ya. Kau digilai banyak perempuan dan punya pekerjaan sebagai model. Badanmu atletis, sedikit berkeringat malah menambah kesan maskulin—kata teman perempuanku. TAPI, Kise, kami bukan penggemarmu, jadi jangan geer seperti itu," teman A mencekik leher Kise dengan mengapitkan leher si pirang dengan tangan teman A. Teman B semakin tertawa keras.

"Lagipula, kau terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Kasamatsu- _senpai_. Ya, sih, aku tahu kalau ia dikenal sebagai kapten klub basket yang keras dan berwibawa tinggi," celetuk teman B setelah tawanya mereda.

"Hei, hei, begini-begini aku juga termasuk penggemarnya, lho! Makanya aku tidak begitu memikirkan kalau seorang lelaki menggemari seorang lelaki pula itu memalukan! Seperti kalian menggemari Michael Jordan, gitu," sahut Kise disela lehernya masih dicekik.

"Oh, kau penggemarnya? Atau justru kau suka padanya?" Rasanya, pinggang Kise serasa ada yang menggelitik—Kise sadar kalau teman B menggelitiknya dengan bulu ayam (pasti dari kemoceng yang bulu-bulunya mudah lepas).

"ADUH! AHUHAHUA HENTIKAN! ITU BULU MASIH MENGANDUNG DEBU-DEBU INTAN!" Kise yang menggeliat geli menendang teman-temannya dengan brutal.

Dari kejauhan, peserta yang sudah duduk maupun baru datang hanya dapat memandang dengan tatapan 'ah. _Homodachi,_ '

Cekikan maupun bulu ayam sudah tak mengganggu Kise. Jari telunjuk lentik milik Kise menyapu setitik air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata. "Ahaha, tapi, benar. Aku memang menyukai Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

 **TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Bel berbunyi. Teman-teman Kise kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Ada yang melaporkan kalau pengawas sudah mulai berhamburan dari kantor guru.

Dan Kise terkejut melihat Kasamatsu yang masih berdiri di samping tempat duduknya sendiri. Sama sekali belum menempatkan diri walau ia tahu pengawas akan memasuki ruangan.

Kise heran, " _Senpai_?"

Kasamatsu meletakkan tas, mengeluarkan alat tulis, dan duduk. Wajahnya nampak ragu-ragu. Ia melirik Kise, dengan kedua alis tebal yang menukik.

"K-Kau... Menyukaiku?"

Suara yang sengaja dipelankan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Kise selama ia mengerjakan soal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Sabtu, Hari Keenam sekaligus Hari Terakhir Mid Semester ]**

* * *

Kise tidak belajar dengan serius tadi malam. Bersyukurlah mata pelajaran yang menjadi soal hari ini tidak begitu sulit, sehingga sekadar penalaran saja mungkin cukup.

Kise tahu tatapan Kasamatsu kemarin. Itu tatapan orang yang merasa—geli? Jijik? Dan kaget.

Padahal Kise baru mendapat ceramah penyemangat hidup ditambah wajah tampan Kasamatsu yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih tampan dari hari-hari biasanya tempo hari. Hal ini membuat Kise depresi.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menjawab dengan jujur gurauan temannya itu.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menyelipkan nama 'Kasamatsu' ketika bercanda dengan teman-temannya itu.

Kise benar-benar bersalah. Ia tidak dapat menikmati kesempatan yang ada dengan _fanboying_ an seperti biasa.

Dahinya mengkerut seiring ia menghitamkan jawaban dalam LJK dengan pola bulat penuh. Peluh mulai berjatuhan, dan untung tidak membasahi LJK (bisa mati dia).

' _Aku malah ingin menjauh dari Kasamatsu-_ senpai _,_ ' Kise mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

Sesuai seperti yang dibatinkan, pantat Kise menggeser lebih jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Memperlebar jarak antara dia dan _senpai_.

...Dia dan _senpai_.

' _Kisah cinta yang tidak mungkin, aku tahu itu,_ '

Ia mulai mengingat bagaimana ia menggilai Kasamatsu. Menjerit, memeluk bantal, tas, atau benda empuk yang dapat digunakan sebagai pelampiasan, berjingkrak kegirangan; hanya karena Kasamatsu.

Masa-masa _fanboying_ yang memalukan, haha.

Soal terakhir. Kise melenguh sejenak, ini soal terakhir yang akan ia jawab. Dan hari ini hari terakhir, dimana dia tidak akan sedekat ini dengan Kasamatsu. Bisa saja tahun depan sistemnya berubah? Mungkin ia akan bersebelahan dengan adik kelas?

Selesai membulatkan jawaban, Kise merapikan tata letak dalam lingkup mejanya dengan rapi. Ia membuat posisi nyaman yang dapat membuatnya tertidur dalam 30 menit ke depan—dimana bel akan berdenting dan mid semester berakhir dengan sukses.

.

.

.

"Baik. Absen paling awal mengumpulkan LJK, absen belakangnya mengumpulkan soal, dan absen belakangnya lagi mengumpulkan lembar _essay_."

Telinga Kise yang menangkap instruksi wajib tiap menit-menit terakhir sebelum pulang, langsung menyadarkan diri.

Kise mengusap kedua matanya yang puas terpejam sedari tadi, "Cepat sekali. Rasanya aku baru saja memejamkan mata?"

"Kau tidur pulas sekali, bodoh,"

Kise mendengar suara Kasamatsu yang mengatakan 'bodoh' padanya. Ia menoleh, walau sebelumnya ia menolak untuk melihat wajah Kasamatsu.

"Benarkah? Apa aku mendengkur?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak keras."

"EH!? Berarti aku mendengkur!? Sial, padahal aku ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan ini!" Kise memukul pelan dahinya.

Tak lama, Kasamatsu berkomentar, "Kau cukup ceria, ya."

Kise mengerjapkan mata, "Eh? Uhh, iya?"

"Kau suka basket? Tubuhmu memadai, sepertinya." Kasamatsu melirik lengan baju Kise yang tergulung sedikit, memperlihatkan otot sang pirang. Kise buru-buru membenarkan lengan bajunya.

"—A-Aku bisa basket, _senpai_. Tapi tidak terlalu rutin. Waktu luangku biasanya kuhabiskan bermain dengan teman, kalau tidak pekerjaan."

"Kudengar juga kalau kau seorang model, dan itu benar? Bagaimana jika kita _one-on-one_ besok Minggu? Tentu saja kalau kau menang dariku, kau wajib mengikuti klub basket," Kasamatsu memukul lengan atas Kise dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Eh? Besok? A-Aku bisa! Dimana, _senpai_?" Kise mulai antusias.

Perlahan, ia melupakan rasa bersalah yang sejak malam menjadi beban pikirannya. ' _Begini saja tidak apa_ ,' Kise berpikir demikian.

"Lapangan dekat perempatan es capcin sana. Pukul delapan tepat. Bola basketnya biar aku yang bawa. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri, oke?"

Kise mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Dan kalau kau memang sanggup mengalahkanku, peluangmu sebagai pemain _starter_ akan semakin besar. Jadi kau harus benar-benar serius! Aku menantikannya," Kasamatsu tersenyum, wajah garangnya semakin tampan. Kise hampir meleleh.

"Baik, _senpai_!" _tak apa, asal aku bisa melihat Kasamatsu-_ senpai _dengan jarak dekat seperti ini, hanya menjadi seorang_ fanboy _saja sudah cukup_ , Kise membalas senyum Kasamatsu walau... ia sebenarnya tidak begitu senang.

Oh, ayolah. Kesempatan dimana jarak Kise dan Kasamatsu sedekat ini bertambah satu hari, dan jika ia bisa menang melawan Kasamatsu, kesempatannya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat!

Mengapa ia tidak berjingkrak kesenangan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan?

Mengapa raut wajahnya tidak secerah seperti ia mengetahui kalau teman sebangku dalam tes ini adalah Kasamatsu?

Ia benar-benar sudah menyerah, eh?

"Kau tidak senang?"

Lamunan Kise buyar karena suara berat Kasamatsu mengiterupsi pandangannya. Kise segera memukul pipinya untuk mengembalikan alam sadarnya.

"Eh? Apa? T-Tentu saja aku senang, _senpai_ ,"

"Oh? Kupikir kau tidak senang," Kasamatsu melirik petugas—atau barangkali temannya—sudah mulai mendekat untuk mengambil LJK, soal, dan lembar _essay_ nya. Kasamatsu memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya, dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"M-Mana mungkin!" _Darimana_ senpai _tahu_ , Kise sempat terkejut memikirkan Kasamatsu yang... mungkin mendengar perseteruan hatinya? Sehingga ia dapat mengetahui kalau Kise tidak senang secara maksimal?

"Yah, kau tidak menjerit, atau wajahmu tidak terlihat sangat cerah maupun berkilauan. Jadi kupikir kau tidak senang."

...

Hah.

Hah?

Hah?

"HAH!?" Jeritan Kise cukup membahana, kemungkinan satu kelas melirik ke arahnya. "Kenapa _senpai_ bisa berpikiran seperti itu!? Apa aku harus segila itu!?" Kise hampir memelototi _senpai_ karena _overact_ nya ini. (Walau, sejujurnya, Kise benar-benar sudah segila itu, sebelumnya.)

Sang pirang dapat melihat warna merah hampir merajai pipi Kasamatsu.

"Hah? Te-Tentu saja begitu, 'kan? Katanya kau suka padaku—ja-jadi, bisa saja kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu!? Atau jangan-jangan Moriyama mengerjaiku? Brengsek!" Kasamatsu mengumpat kesal. Kepalan tangannya menghantam permukaan meja.

"Hah? H-Hah!? Aku tidak paham!"

"Ba-Baguslah kalau kau tidak paham. Uhm, lupakan saja tadi," Kasamatsu menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung.

"Mana bisa! A-Aku tidak paham, _senpai_ ,tolong katakan lagi,"

Mata Kise berbinar, mengharapkan penjelasan ulang dari sang kakak kelas. Rasa kegembiraannya perlahan naik.

Kasamatsu membuang muka.

"Kubilang lupakan, ya, lupakan! Kau dengar atau tidak, bodoh!?"

"Kalau _senpai_ bicara seperti itu tanpa menatapku, rasanya seperti sedang memarahi orang lain."

Kise melihat Kasamatsu, kali ini, menatap wajahnya, "Tentu saja aku sedang memarahimu, Kise!"

Kedua manusia yang berbeda angkatan ini semakin asyik berseteru sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika peserta lainnya _plus_ pengawas meninggalkan ruangan. Ya,

—hanya berdua. Di dalam kelas.

" _Senpai_! Aku menyukaimu,"

Dan Kise memberanikan dirinya menyatakan perasaan yang sudah terpendam sejak lama. Sejak ia hanya sebatas 'mengagumi' sampai 'menyukai' (atau 'menggilai').

"Maaf, uhhm, mungkin _senpai_ akan merasa aneh, tapi... itulah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya."

Sebelum semuanya terlambat; begitu prinsip Kise.

"Aku akan sangat senang apabila Kasamatsu- _senpai_ mau menghormati perasaanku. A-Ah, tapi tidak harus menerimanya juga! Aku tahu itu hak asasi milik masing-masing individu."

"Kise..."

"Jadi besok aku akan datang dengan persiapan matang! Aku sudah sangat bersema—"

Kasamatsu menginterupsi, "Kise. Aku menghormati perasaanmu."

"Ha! Aku sudah tahu. Terima kasih, _senpai_." Kise tersenyum sumringah. Tangannya mengambil tas selempang yang akan dikenakannya sebelum meninggalkan bangku. "Hei, kelas sudah kosong? Jahat sekali mereka meninggalkan kita!"

"Kise. Dengar dulu," Kasamatsu menahan tangan Kise, "aku menghormati perasaanmu. Dan aku menerima perasaanmu. Tapi, perasaanku tidak sama sepertimu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Si rambut hitam menjitak puncak kepala Kise dengan sedikit melompat. "Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, bodoh!" serunya, sedikit dibumbui emosi.

"Nanti, kalau kau masuk klub, akan kuajarkan padamu tentang sikap sopan santun! Dan semua hal yang menjengkelkan darimu harus kubenahi baik-baik! Kau adik kelas yang merepotkan sejak awal," Kasamatsu menghela nafas dengan menggerutu, "jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk tidak menyerah terlalu cepat seperti ini."

Kise mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, "Eh? Menyerah soal apa?"

Kasamatsu geram. Tangannya bersiap memukul puncak kepala Kise, lagi,"Tentu saja soal aku, bodoh!"

Tangan Kasamatsu gagal melancarkan serangan, ditahan oleh tangan Kise. Sang empunya menampilakan wajah tidak percaya.

"... Ma-Maksud... _senpai_...?"

"L-Lepas! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Ingat, besok," Kasamatsu melepaskan tangannya yang sempat tertahan dengan menepis kuat tangan Kise.

Kise masih terpaku dengan pernyataan-pernyataan mendadak ini. Tingkat pemuatan kalimat-kalimat itu ke dalam pikirannya sangat lamban.

 _Ting!_ Kise sudah mengerti seratus persen.

"... _SENPAAAAAAAAI_ ~!"

* * *

 **[ OMAKE ]**

* * *

"Kasamatsu! Kau sebelahan sama siapa waktu tes, huh?"

"Kise Ryouta."

"Wow, itu, 'kan, anak kelas sepuluh yang sedang digandrungi banyak cewek? Sial, dia beruntung sekali! Aku juga ingin digandrungi banyak cewek macam dia,"

"Pikiranmu itu saja. Dasar,"

"Haha. Oh, ya, katanya dia model. Pantas wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya proporsional. Katanya dia juga jago berbagai macam olahraga, karena tubuhnya juga atletis," Moriyama menahan nafas sejenak, "dan aku iri setiap dia mengusap peluh di wajahnya dengan kaos yang tengah ia kenakan, setiap gadis berteriak kegirangan sampai telingaku tuli!"

"Oh."

.

.

.

"MORIYAMA! PENSILKU MASIH KAUBAWA, 'KAN!?" Kasamatsu membentak habis teman karibnya tanpa ampun.

Moriyama sendiri malah bengong sejenak, "Hah? E-Eh, iya. Hehe. Maaf."

Kemudian, pensil biru 2B yang bagian ujungnya dipasang karet kuning milik Kasamatsu dilempar epik oleh Moriyama.

"Tsk!" Kasamatsu mengantongi pensil tersebut setelah mendecih kesal, "Aku sampai harus meminjam pensil pada Kise Ryouta. Kau tahu, wangi pensilnya... sama seperti wangi tubuhnya."

Moriyama _mingkem_ **[3]** duluan. Cengo.

"Hah? T-Terus?"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Hei, memangnya tubuhku sekekar itu sampai harus dikira main _rugby_?" tanya Kasamatsu ketika dirinya dan Moriyama sedang mengantri membeli es capcin.

"LAWAK NJIR! Kata siapa?"

"Si Kise Ryouta itu, ishh."

Di akhir kalimat terdapat desisan, jelas saja Kasamatsu merasa terganggu. Badannya tidak kekar-kekar amat sampai harus disamakan dengan pemain _rugby_.

'... _Menurutku tubuhnya yang lebih berbentuk?_ '

Kasamatsu nyaris menonjok pipinya kalau-kalau ia tidak ingat sedang mengantri.

.

.

.

"P-Pak, ma-maaf, haah—maaf saya terlambat."

Degup jantung Kasamatsu semakin berpacu lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara agak cempreng milik adik kelasnya yang baru datang sepuluh menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Tumben, pikirnya.

"Kamu Kise Ryouta yang narsis itu, ya?"

 _BAH!_ Kasamatsu hampir nyembur. Memang, sih, selain berisik, si Kise Ryouta itu juga narsis. Fakta yang tak dapat dielakkan.

"Err, iya? Iya. Mungkin. Haha."

"Anak saya ngefans sama kamu, lho."

"Ohh, haha, terima kasih. Anak bapak pasti cantik. Salam buat anak bapak, ya. Saya boleh duduk?"

 _Cantik, huh_? Ujung pensil Kasamatsu patah secara tiba-tiba. Ia meraut pensil sampai runcing dan kembali membulatkan jawaban. _Apa semua fans Kise itu perempuan?_

"Ahh, baik, baik. Lembar LJK dan lain-lain sudah di meja. Selamat mengerjakan, ya, nak. Anak saya cowok, ngomong-ngomong."

Kasamatsu hampir nyembur untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Oh, jadi ada juga laki-laki yang ngefans sama dia?_ Kasamatsu, tanpa sadar, memandangi Kise terus menerus. Sesekali alisnya menukik; yang jelas, ada rasa tidak senang mendengar fans laki-laki Kise.

Tapi, dari yang ia lihat, Kise yang sudah duduk dan mulai mengerjakan soal memperlihatkan wajah tidak nyaman. Mungkin ia tidak suka karena masalah fans laki-laki itu? Kasamatsu berpikir demikian.

"S-Senpai,"

Kasamatsu mengerjapkan mata, telinganya mendengar panggilan pelan dari sebelah, "Hm?"

"Maaf kalau geer, tapi—senpai memandangiku sedari tadi?"

 _Oh, sial, aku tertangkap basah!?_ Kasamatsu mencoba bersikap tenang, "Entah,"

"Ma-maaf sudah bertanya,"

Kasamatsu berniat mengutarakan opininya, supaya Kise tidak berwajah seperti itu. Rasanya, Kasamatsu malah ikutan sedih? Entah, ia pikir ia juga tidak suka kalau Kise seperti itu.

"—Kau tahu, Kise. Digemari seorang laki-laki itu wajar. Jadi jangan merasa malu akan hal itu. Kau—kudengar—memiliki bakat di bidang non-akademik, 'kan? Mungkin saja dia penggemarmu dalam hal itu,"

 _Oke, cukup bagus_ , Kasamatsu menghela nafas lega. Opininya sudah dirasa seperti opini kakak kelas yang cukup berwibawa.

"T-Terima kasih?"

Kasamatsu melihat Kise yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah Kise menahan senyumnya? Mungkin saja?

"Oke."

.

.

.

"Ahaha, tapi, benar. Aku memang menyukai Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

Kasamatsu yang baru saja sampai di kelas, bertepatan dengan bel masuk, cukup terkejut.

Simulasikan saja; kau baru saja mendengar suatu pengakuan adik kelas, TENTANGMU, dan dia mempunyai jenis kelamin sama. Bagaimana rasanya?

Terkejut sudah pasti. Jijik? Geli?

Awalnya Kasamatsu seperti itu.

Kise yang tampaknya menyadari tingkahnya yang janggal, memanggilnya, " _Senpai_?"

Kasamatsu menyegerakan duduk untuk menanyakan ulang, memastikan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"K-Kau... Menyukaiku?"

Kasamatsu dapat melihat raut wajah kaget dari Kise. Sejak saat itu, Kise selalu memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Hei. Kise menyukaiku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Moriyama selaku orang yang selalu dikabari Kasamatsu terkait Kise, Kise, dan Kise semenjak _Mid test_ hari pertama, hampir nyembur capcin.

"Hah. HAH?"

Responnya kurang lebih seperti waria pakai maskara tebal sambil melotot. Oke, terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya. Dan karena aku tahu kalau dia menyukaiku, dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Err, rasanya tidak nyaman saja," Kasamatsu menatap daun di dekat kakinya dengan nanar, menerawang ingatannya tentang bagaimana Kise selalu membuang muka tiap kali mata mereka hampir bertemu.

"Kau serius? Kise Ryouta yang membuat iri sejuta lelaki? DIA MENYUKAIMU?"

"Sejuta lelaki kecuali aku, oke. Serius, aku baru tahu tadi."

Moriyama membuang gelas plastik bekas capcin ke tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya. Kali ini ia langsung _shoot_ tanpa perlu _dribble_ , mengingat gelas plastik tidak bisa memantul.

"Dan kau bersikap biasa saja seperti ini?"

"Aku mencoba bersikap tenang. Kau tahu aku,"

"Hm. Oke. Aku tahu. Lalu kau bagaimana?"

Kasamatsu mengubah pandangannya dari sehelai daun hijau menjadi langit luas yang banyak sekali terdapat gumpalan awan. Diam-diam, Kasamatsu menyadari suatu gumpalan yang hampir menyerupai Kise.

"Entah. Aku agak terkejut. Tapi dia orang yang menyenangkan walaupun berisik, dijauhi olehnya rasanya aneh. Kutanya lagi, aku harus bagaimana?"

' _Rupanya Kasamatsu..._ ' Moriyama menggeleng pelan, "Kalau kau memang tidak keberatan kalau dia menyukaimu, oke. Sebenarnya semua tergantung padamu. Oh, mungkin dia cukup bagus jika dimasukkan ke dalam klub. Rekomendasi dariku, Kapten."

"...Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kasamatsu menikmati wajah tidur Kise yang—jujur, tampan sekaligus menggemaskan. Dengkuran pelannya membuat hidungnya kembang kempis. Lucu, pikir Kasamatsu. Andai saja ia membawa ponsel, sudah pasti ia akan mengabadikan foto langka ini.

Mungkin fansnya tidak tahu seperti apa wajah Kise ketika tidur, dan seperti apa dengkuran Kise. Kasamatsu mungkin beruntung.

 _Aku ingin melihat wajah ini lebih lama lagi,_ begitu yang dibatinkan Kasamatsu.

Dia sebenarnya masih merasa tidak nyaman. Sejak tadi dia dan Kise sama sekali tak bertegur sapa seperti yang sudah-sudah. _Aku harus bagaimana supaya dia tidak seperti ini?_

Dari yang ia perhatikan, rambut Kise sedikit acak-acakan. Di bawah matanya ada kantong mata yang samar-samar terlihat. Hei, itu tidak bagus untuk model seperti dia, 'kan? Lengan bajunya juga tergulung seperti itu.

Kasamatsu salah fokus dengan otot yang tersembunyi dari balik lengan baju tersebut.

"Baik. Absen paling awal mengumpulkan LJK, absen belakangnya mengumpulkan soal, dan absen belakangnya lagi mengumpulkan lembar _essay_."

Kasamatsu melihat gestur Kise yang mulai menyadarkan diri, "Cepat sekali. Rasanya aku baru saja memejamkan mata?"

 _Dia lucu ketika mengusap matanya seperti itu_ , "Kau tidur pulas sekali, bodoh,"

"Benarkah? Apa aku mendengkur?"

 _Akhirnya dia melihatku juga_ , "Ya. Tapi tidak keras."

"EH!? Berarti aku mendengkur!? Sial, padahal aku ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan ini!"

Kasamatsu bersyukur Kise masih seceria biasanya.

"Kau cukup ceria, ya."

"Eh? Uhh, iya?"

Si alis tebal ini teringat perkataan temannya kemarin, ' _Mungkin seharusnya aku mencoba merekrut dia seperti yang direkomendasikan Moriyama_.'

"Kau suka basket? Tubuhmu memadai, sepertinya."

"—A-Aku bisa basket, _senpai_. Tapi tidak terlalu rutin. Waktu luangku biasanya kuhabiskan bermain dengan teman, kalau tidak pekerjaan."

"Kudengar juga kalau kau seorang model, dan itu benar? Bagaimana jika kita _one-on-one_ besok Minggu? Tentu saja kalau kau menang dariku, kau wajib mengikuti klub basket,"

"Eh? Besok? A-Aku bisa! Dimana, _senpai_?"

"Lapangan dekat perempatan es capcin sana. Pukul delapan tepat. Bola basketnya biar aku yang bawa. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri, oke?"

"Dan kalau kau memang sanggup mengalahkanku, peluangmu sebagai pemain _starter_ akan semakin besar. Jadi kau harus benar-benar serius! Aku menantikannya,"

"Baik, _senpai_!"

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Eh? Apa? T-Tentu saja aku senang, _senpai_ ,"

"Oh? Kupikir kau tidak senang,"

"M-Mana mungkin!"

"Yah, kau tidak menjerit, atau wajahmu tidak terlihat sangat cerah maupun berkilauan. Jadi kupikir kau tidak senang."

Oke, Kasamatsu agak puas melihat wajah kebingungan Kise.

"HAH!?"

"Kenapa _senpai_ bisa berpikiran seperti itu!? Apa aku harus segila itu!?"

"Hah? Te-Tentu saja begitu, 'kan? Katanya kau suka padaku—ja-jadi, bisa saja kalau kau bertingkah seperti itu!? Atau jangan-jangan Moriyama mengerjaiku? Brengsek!

Kasamatsu bohong bila ia menyalahkan Moriyama. Moriyama sama sekali tidak memberitahunya seperti itu. Kasamatsu hanya berkata demikian berdasarkan... sikap Kise.

Iya, dipikir baik-baik, Kise mungkin orang yang jika kelewat senang akan bersikap hiperaktif dan gila. Tidak salah bukan, kalau Kasamatsu berkesimpulan begitu?

Lagipula, ia juga ingin memancing Kise.

Lalu pembicaraan ini berlarut-larut sampai Kise menyatakan perasaannya.

' _Uhh, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau Kise dan aku berpacaran, tapi..._ '

"Nanti, kalau kau masuk klub, akan kuajarkan padamu tentang sikap sopan santun! Dan semua hal yang menjengkelkan darimu harus kubenahi baik-baik! Kau adik kelas yang merepotkan sejak awal, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk tidak menyerah terlalu cepat seperti ini."

"Eh? Menyerah soal apa?"

"Tentu saja soal aku, bodoh!"

Ketika serangan Kasamatsu gagal dilancarkan dan Kise butuh waktu untuk memroses pikirannya atas apa yang Kasamatsu katakan, si rambut hitam ini berbatin, ' _Ugh, semoga aku tidak berlebihan memberi kode_.'

Kasamatsu tidak kuat lagi, ia harus pergi dari sini dan bercerita kepada Moriyama bagaimana masalah mereka berdua diselesaikan. Walaupun Kasamatsu tidak berpikir kalau-kalau Kise malah semakin ganas dalam mengejarnya.

"... _SENPAAAAAAAAI_ ~!"

—Dan Kasamatsu pernah membayangkan wajah tampan Kise sembari membisikkan nama kecilnya, daripada panggilan ' _senpai_ '.

 _Oops_.

* * *

 **Glosarium Bahasa Sehari-hari Saya:**

 **[1]** Ngepek = semacam ngintip catatan sewaktu ujian.

 **[2]** Pewanti = pengingat/penanda.

 **[3]** Mingkem = kayak diam dan mulutnya ditutup rapet banget. Bisa aja sambil nggigit bibir.

* * *

 **a/n** : AAAAAAAAHHHH KESAMPEAN APLOT JUGA HUHU ini draft ficnya dari jaman saya masih UTS kelas 8, tahun lalu. Iya sekarang udah kelas 10 hadeh

Tapi gapapa lah masih sempet lanjutin dan aplot daripada berdebu di laptop huhu

Tidak based on true story karena tiap kali UTS atau UAS selalu nggak sebelahan sama senpai idaman cries walaupun saya gapunya senpai idaman-

THANKS FOR READING ANYWAY! Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun cerita! Selamat melanjutkan aktivitas setelah enak-enak liburan~

 **[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
